


Pushing Buttons

by jezzberry



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Elevators, Humor, Interns & Internships, M/M, Workplace, daehyun is a troll, there's some banghim if you squint, youngjae is also a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzberry/pseuds/jezzberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun pushes fourteen too many buttons in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> please accept my deepest apologies for this title. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Trigger Warning: none  
> Characters and / or Pairings: Daehyun/Youngjae  
> Description: "I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work"

“Wait, hold the door,” Daehyun calls across the lobby, hurrying past the receptionist desk for the elevator that had just opened. Someone had already stepped in it, and Daehyun only had numbered seconds before the door would close. He wouldn’t worry so much if only he hadn’t seen the second elevator just set off on a journey to the second to last floor, and the three-piece-suit-wearing guy inside the current elevator certainly looks like he’s headed for the offices at the top of the building. Daehyun really doesn’t want to wait for the elevator to come back down and he especially has no desire to climb fifteen flights of stairs to the top floor, where he’s supposed to report to the production manager.

 

Daehyun’s only a few feet away when the man in the elevator suddenly decides his patience can’t handle another three seconds, and reaches over to the side and presses repeatedly at a button. It’s the _door close_ button, Daehyun deduces, as the elevator doors start to slide closed after a second’s lag. Daehyun increases his speed and just barely manages to stick a foot in between the doors, which open immediately to let him through. Daehyun casts a glance at the floor button panel, seeing that indeed, as he had guessed, the fifteenth and final floor has already been selected. Daehyun brushes at invisible dust on the lapels of his gray pea coat, and turns to the rude man at his side with a slightly displeased frown.

 

It’s incredibly irking, the way the man presses his lips together like Daehyun’s done him wrong. He’s the prim and proper type, with his soft brown hair combed neatly, suit sitting stiffly on his broad shoulders, expensive watch clipped smartly onto his wrist. He’s extremely attractive, Daehyun has to admit, and has an air of freshness and importance around him (although it might just be the effect of the expensive cologne that permeates the tiny space) that instantly makes Daehyun want to both shrink back and stand to attention at the same time. Daehyun feels a spike of resent and doesn’t even think before he turns to the button panel and presses the button for the second floor. Then he presses for the third floor, fourth, fifth.

 

“What—” Starts the voice behind him, but Daehyun’s already jabbing his thumb into a number ten, eleven, twelve. He hits fourteen, satisfied smirk growing on his lips, and moves back a step so he can look over at the only other occupant of the elevator.

 

Daehyun watches smugly as the man’s face morphs into an expression of horror. He just stands there and stares at the floor buttons, all fifteen of which are lit up in an electric blue. The elevator hums up to the second floor and pauses. The doors open, but Daehyun immediately hits the _door close_ button. They move on to the third floor, the fourth. The man is still frozen in shock, almost as if he can’t believe that someone would have the gall to purposely make him late to work like that. If he’s being honest, Daehyun isn’t sure what really prompted him to do such a thing. It’s his first day in a big company, he’s on a paid internship that doles out a lot of money for someone fresh out of college, and maybe it was the anxiety partnered with his excitement that had made him act so out of turn.

 

Daehyun is mildly regretting his actions, in fact, until the man finally moves his head and fixes Daehyun with a glare so icy he feels goosebumps rise on his skin. Daehyun looks away, feeling shame rise to the tips of his ears. Really, how old is he, to do something so juvenile and unprofessional? At his first day on his first job, no less.

 

He doesn’t have it in him to apologize now, though. It’s a problem he’s always had, unable to admit rash decisions and mistakes and ask for forgiveness. It has gotten him in multiple bad spots before, and Daehyun is sure that another such bad spot is on the way. The other occupant doesn’t say anything, though, all through the tense ride up to the fifteenth floor. Daehyun takes out his phone and guiltily checks the time. _8:32 AM._ He almost snorts, but manages to conceal it behind a quiet cough. Daehyun isn’t actually due until nine in the morning today, something to do with the production manager having a meeting up until that point, but he’s otherwise expected to clock in at half-past eight, like the rest of the employees. Rude Guy is only two minutes late. Daehyun decides Rude Guy has absolutely no excuse for his rudeness, and doesn’t deserve Daehyun’s apology. (Maybe he’ll learn a lesson, even if it’s not Daehyun’s place to teach other people manners, as his mother used to say.)

 

Just to be safe, though, Daehyun exists on the fourteenth floor, rather than the fifteenth, because he doesn’t want this man to tell any higher-ups that someone from the fifteenth floor had purposefully stalled his arrival to work. He climbs the last flight of stairs to the top and asks a wandering employee for the location of the production manager’s office. He gets directed instead to the office manager, a pale, pretty man with sharp features and hair so dark it’s almost blue.

 

“That’s right, you’re the new intern who was supposed to come in today,” the office manager grunts. He looks mightily displeased to have been interrupted in the middle of flipping through a newspaper. The office manager flicks his wrist and eyes the watch on it. “You’re twenty-three minutes early. Youngjae is still in that meeting, I’m sure I mentioned it when I contacted you. I’m Kim Himchan, the office manager. You’ll be working mostly under Youngjae—that’s Mr. Yoo for you, the production manager—but I might snag you to help me out with a few things if you prove to be useful. Come with me for now, I’ll give you a tour of the place and save some time.” Himchan speaks crisply and quickly, and Daehyun has to struggle to keep up. He hopes this isn’t how all of the employees are, or else he’s going to have a tough time settling in. Daehyun barely manages to blurt out his name before he’s rushing to catch up with Himchan’s receding, polished-to-a-shine heels.

 

Himchan seems to check his watch every few seconds for the entire first half of the tour, up until they run across a quiet, thin man with ruffled hair and a sleepy, thoughtful look on his face. He’s holding a steaming Styrofoam cup of something, which he instantly hands off to Himchan. The office manager visibly deflates, knocking back a gulp from the cup like it’s a kind of sweet nectar. (Which coffee sort of is, Daehyun thinks, remembering the way he’d used it as practically his only form of sustenance all throughout his college years.)

 

“You’re,” Himchan checks his watch again. “twenty-eight minutes late, Yongguk.”

 

The man named Yongguk only shrugs, sleepy gaze indifferent. “Traffic,” he says by way of explanation, and shuffles off in the direction Daehyun presumes his cubicle lays.

 

“He knows I won’t even write him down for that and uses it to his advantage, the bastard,” Himchan grumbles. He sips at his coffee appreciatively, regardless.

 

The rest of the tour is significantly less high strung, and Daehyun can now follow along to Himchan’s chattering. They finish up after Himchan introduces Daehyun to the other two interns in the building, friendly and enthusiastic college students Junhong and Jongup, who are only around in the mornings and occasionally in the later evenings when it’s near the end of the quarter. Daehyun’s phone reads _9:17 AM_ as Himchan leads him back in the direction from whence they came. Daehyun has to thank whoever constructed the building for its straightforward floor plan, otherwise Daehyun would be, as usual, hopelessly lost with his terrible sense of direction.

 

“Aren’t I late?” he questions.

 

Himchan shakes his head. “Youngjae himself was late, which is very unusual of him, for such an important meeting, especially. The meeting probably just finished up.”

 

Himchan turns out to be right as they turn the corner and come across the production manager. “Youngjae, there you are,” Himchan says pleasantly. “Did you just get out of the meeting? I brought your new intern over.”

 

Daehyun swallows as he stares at the man in front of him, and suddenly he feels sick. It’s Rude Guy from the elevator. Rude Guy—or rather, his new boss for the next three-hundred and sixty-five days, looks equally bewildered for all of two seconds before his dark eyes narrow. Himchan is staring at Daehyun expectantly, waiting for an introduction.

 

Daehyun bows, reciting from muscle memory. “My name is Jung Daehyun. I will be working under you as an intern for the next year. Please take care of me.” The last part comes out as little more than a squeak when he makes the mistake of glancing up through his hair to Youngjae’s face. Youngjae looks supremely pleased with the world, venom dripping from the practiced smile he flashes at Daehyun.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Jung Daehyun. I look forward to working with you for _the next year,_ ” Youngjae quips, enunciating coolly.

 

“Well then, now that you’re acquainted, my job is done. Send him over to me, Youngjae, if you ever have nothing for him to do,” Himchan says, clapping his hands together loudly and startling Daehyun nearly out of his skin. Daehyun feels like a tiny mouse, skittish around predatory cats.

 

“Will do, hyung,” Youngjae agrees amicably, but Daehyun swears he’s not imagining the look Youngjae sends him that says Daehyun would be lucky if he could clamber out before nine every night from under the pile of work Youngjae plans to give him.

 

Youngjae slips into his office, holding the door open as an invitation for Daehyun to follow him. He closes the door behind them. Daehyun chances a glance at Youngjae and immediately regrets it.

 

“I am royally fucked,” he mutters with utter conviction. He’s so focused on his future plight that he entirely misses the appreciative once-over Youngjae gives him.

 

“Absolutely.” Youngjae smiles icily.

**Author's Note:**

> and then youngjae trolls daehyun forever and makes him do dumb things day and night and at one point he calls daehyun at 4am bc he wants daehyun to write some kind of report by noon of that day and daehyun is just so done and it turns into a dumb all-out war for the next year until daehyun's internship is up and youngjae realizes "shit I like this dumb butt" and they go out and live happily ever after  
> the end
> 
> I really did love this prompt and it was so fun to do but I only managed to churn out this mess and I'm incredibly sorry because if anyone else had taken this prompt I'm sure it would be a lot better than this. orz;;;
> 
> If you like my writing, please consider leaving me a small tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jezzberry)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://jezzberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
